warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Igor94wow
I've left a message on Supah's page so he can approve it or not. Also if you need any help with the headings and grammer let me know.Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 01:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. MSW left me a message with your reasons for advanced numbers. I have to say... I don't understand. I am not entriely sure why the reasons you specified would be reasonable for an increase in numbers. Well, I sort of understood the bit about the Orks, but there are plenty of Chapters that are at constant war with formidable enemies that still maintain codex numbers. Please note that this isn't me rejecting your request, but before I decide on it could you repeat your reasons in a different wording so that I can understand your logic? I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 03:13, February 18, 2013 (UTC) First off could you switch the heading on your text to Normal Text when you are writing. Secondly I understand that, but canon is full of cases of Chapters fighting just as much without incrasing numbers. The Crimson Fists for instance went on a crusade that was almost as long as that of the Black Templars, and even after their numbers were devastated they continue to be highly active. Being in active war with a formidable opponent is not necessarily grounds for increasijng numbers for a Chapter. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 19:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) That image was made through W40k: Space Marine, through a mod, courtesy of LoweGear. SirDabbles (talk) 02:03, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I am fixing the layout of your Empyrean Dragons. Could you not edit it for a moment? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I have made some progress, but I will not be ableto continue for a little bit because I have to do something. The isse is the result of you writing you standard text in Heading 4. You probably thought that this was a way to change the font. Anyway if you want to continue fixing the article while I am gone all you have to do is go through sections 8 onwards, and change any text that is in Heading 4 into Normal Text. In Visual mode these is a heading bar that you can use. If you are editing in source mode you simply need to remove the = around any text that has four of them at either end. I'll be back in a little while, and will continue helping fix the article. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:58, March 26, 2013 (UTC) To make the marines on the Whisper Dragons page, I used Sinndogg's Space Marine Templates. Though it does require Photoshop to use. If you don't have photoshop, I have all the diferent marks in jpg format. ^_^ AmyTheStray (talk) 22:26, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ' AmyTheStray "'I used Sinndog's Spacemarine Template to create the majority of the pictures on this page.'''" '''I use this template as well, it works perfectly with Gimp SpaceTalon (talk) 01:08, June 5, 2014 (UTC)